Igor
Igor (AKA Kevin) is the titular main protagonist of the 2008 computer-animated science-fiction comedy film of the same name. Set in Malaria, a country that thrives on Mad Science, and where all hunchbacks have no choice but to become Igors. The main character, however, has plans to break free from his station and become a Mad Scientist himself. His attempt at creating an evil monster backfires, and he ends up creating an Ugly Cute Monster Girl who isn't evil in the slightest and would rather be an actress. He was voiced by John Cusack, who also played Dimitri in Don Bluth's Anastasia. Biography The Kingdom of Malaria's environment is devastated by a mysterious storm to which its ruler King Malbert blackmails the rest of the world to pay the town not to unleash the various doomsday devices invented by its Evil Scientists. In turn, they are assisted by Igors while the kingdom's annual Evil Science Fair showcases the scientists' latest weapons. One Igor, however, who serves the somewhat tedious-minded Doctor Glickenstei is a talented inventor who aspires to be an Evil Scientist himself. Among his inventions are his friends Scamper, a reanimated, immortal and suicidal rabbit and Brain, an unintelligent robot with a human brain transplanted into a life support jar. When the malfunctioning invention explodes and decimates Glickenstein, Igor seizes his chance. With Brain and Scamper's help, he assembles a huge and monstrous being from human remains. It first seems his experiment failed but seconds later, the creature disappears. He soon finds her sitting above him. The hulking beast lets out a menacing roar at her creators and stomps away. They find her in a blind orphanage playing with the orphans. There he discovers that the "Evil Bone" he gave her was not activated, making the monster sweet, friendly and gentle despite her hideous appearance. Igor tries to convince his monster that she is evil but fails as she misinterpreted "Eva" thinking that’s the name he gives her. Igor attempts to brainwash Eva into becoming evil by bringing her to a brainwashing salon where people are hooked into a machine and shown monster movies for a few hours. Brain also gets the same thing to watch TV but breaks the remote to his TV, so he takes the remote for Eva's room and in an attempt to change the channel he inadvertently changes Eva's TV channel from the horror movie marathon to a talk show whose topic of the day is the history of acting. She ends up watching the talk show for several hours and upon leaving the salon, she can speak English and wants to be an actress. Igor then takes her back to the castle in the car. On the way back to the castle, Igor's nemesis Dr. Schadenfreude and his shapeshifted girlfriend, Jaclyn try to steal Eva by using a shrink ray to shrink them all but are shrunk instead. When Brain rambles on about how he changed the channel for Eva's TV, Igor attempts to murder Brain with an ax in anger. Scamper sarcastically tells Eva they’re practicing for a play and she believes that they're performers. Igor instead decides to exhibit Eva at the science fair by telling her that the fair is an "Annie" audition with a few differences. Dr. Schadenfreude learns of Eva's existence and attempts to steal her. When this fails, he exposes Igor to King Malbert who sends Igor to an "Igor Recycling Plant." Schadenfreude activates Eva's Evil Bone and unleashes her on the Science Fair where she destroys all the Evil Inventions whilst singing "Annie" songs. Scamper and Brain help Igor escape and they learn that Malbert had deliberately killed Malaria's crops with a weather ray that made storm clouds so he could implement his "Evil Inventions" plan, thereby keeping himself in power. Rushing into the arena, Igor reasons with the now enraged Eva which deactivates her Evil Bone and allowing her to regain her sweet personality while Scamper and Brainpower down the weather ray which falls and crushes Malbert to his death. Dr. Schadenfreude attempts to take power, but the citizen's revolt upon learning of Malbert's deception and Eva humiliates him. The monarchy has been dissolved and Malaria becomes a republic with Igor as the president. Schadenfreude is then relegated to pickle salesman and for Jaclyn (who’s revealed to be a Heidi), a pretzel saleswoman (while she begins to have feelings with Schadenfreude's Igor) while the annual Science Fair becomes an annual musical theater showcase. Igor and Eva live happily together as Malaria becomes a better place. Physical Appearance Igor ''is a hunchback with fair skin, hazel eyes, deformed face, a Long Nose, Black Cargo Hair, Tiny Mouth, Sharp Teeth, Pinkish-fair lips, Red-Pink Tongue, Purple Strait-Jacket with some light purple Stripes, Sleeves on, and Dark Purple Belt with a Gold Buckle, Patchworks on his jacket, Brown Leggings, Dark Brown Boots with Yellow belts on each boot, light Brown laces, and white Fingernails Trivia *Igor is similar to Quasimodo from the 1996 Disney animated feature film ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame in appearance and personality. *it is unknown if he has parents or not. *It is unknown if his parents are alive or not. as he does not mention them in the film. Navegation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Pure Good Category:In Love Category:Titular Category:Leaders Category:Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Article stubs Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Creator Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Unwanted Category:False Antagonist Category:Villain's Lover Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rivals Category:Weaklings Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Defectors Category:Philanthropists Category:Loyal Category:Magic Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Related to Villain Category:Narrators Category:Big Good